In love with the Enemy's Daughter
by Lily Silvermoon
Summary: Leon falls in love with a girl named Alexia Saddler. It turns out Alexia is the 21-year-old daughter of Lord Saddler himself. Leon doesn't know this until it's too late. Saddler finds out that he loves Alexia and sends someone out. Besides finding out tha
1. Default Chapter

Lily: I do not own Resident evil or any of it's characters. Thank you.

Chapter One

"She's gone?" Lord Saddler asked flatly. "How'd you let her get away!"

"Saddler, I don't know how she got out. She must have snuck out the back way," Jack Krauser said in a faint whisper.

"Krauser, I want my daughter back in her locked up room," Saddler demanded. "Alexia should not be walking around at all. Find her and lock her up again."

Krauser bowed and turned away from Saddler's throne. He walked out the door. He hurried down the hallway toward the door to lead outside to Alexia Saddler's bedroom.

"I wonder where Alexia think she's going," Krauser mumbled.

Alexia Saddler was Lord Saddler's 21-year-old daughter whom Saddler hated to death. Alexia was always locked up in her bedroom next to the moon maze outside. Saddler ordered her to be locked up in there ever since the whole parasite thing had started. Alexia wasn't infected with the parasite egg. She wasn't infected because Saddler actually said to her face that she wasn't worth wasting a precious plaga on.

Alexia was a georgously beautiful princess that nearly every person wanted. That "every person" included Chief Mendez, Luis Sera (oohlala), Salazar's right hand and left hand men, Krauser, and a lot of the monks, villagers, and army zombies.

Alexia, however, only loved Luis Sera out of all the people who loved her.

Krauser sighed lightly at the thought of Alexia. He managed a tiny smile before he stepped outside.

He didn't blame Alexia for trying to run away. He probably would have done something along those lines. But... All he wondered was where Alexia was going and was she alright?

Alexia Saddler ran through the dark night, not really sure of where she was going. She knew she was a good distance away from the castle, but after that, everything was blank.

She stumbled slightly in the damp mud. It had stopped raininga moment ago, but ALexia knew it was coming again. She could feel it... Or that could have been her clothes sticking to her body.

"Dammit," she whispered as she stumbled again. She regained her balance and continued to run.

Alexia let out a cry as this time she had gotten her ankle caught in something exteremely sharp and painful. She bent down to see what it was.

A bear trap. Perfect. Just perfect.

"Shit," she cried, trying to pull it apart but having no success.

The pain increased. It shot up the whole right side of her body. She whimpered loudly. Hot tears stung her eyes and began to run down her face.

She had gotten so close to getting away from her father and brother, but it had been snatched away in two seconds.

She didn't really know why she was crying. It could have been from pain or from being ticked off!

Alexia was about to give up on trying to get out when she heard footsteps behind her.

She froze. "Krauser, I know that's you. Why don't you just go tell my father that I said, 'Screw you!'"

"Uh... I'm sorry, but I think you have me mistaken for somebody else," a man said.

Alexia looked over her shoulder at who was standing behind her.

It was a man (duh!) with dirty blonde hair that covered his left eye sorta, blue eyes, nice build. He was rather hot.

"Oh. I'm sorry," Alexia said sheepishly. "Didn't mean to yell at you like that."

The man bent down by Alexia's side and pulled the bear trap apart. Alexia jumped back to get her leg out in time.

"You're not one of _them, _are you?" the man asked.

"No," Alexia answered, running a hand over her bleeding ankle.

The man saw this and joined Alexia on the ground. He pulled out a piece of white cloth and started wrapping it around the wound.

"Thank you," Alexia said, smiling. "I'm Alexia Saddler."

"I'm Leon Kennedy," the man replied, smiling back.

Leon S. Kennedy moved his gaze from the bandages to Alexia quickly. He smiled slightly.

With her pale skin, dark brown hair, royal blue eyes, thin lips, perfect body, strange accent, and georgous face, Alexia reminded Leon of a princess.

"What are you doing out here by yourself?" Leon asked, looking back at Alexia's ankle.

"No reason," Alexia lied.

Leon shook his head and laughed lightly. "Yeah. Like I haven't heard that before. You ran away from your house, didn't you?"

Alexia made a face and looked into the distance.

"How did you know?" she whispered.

"Because, Alexia. We've all done it at least once in our lifetime," Leon replied, laughing again.

Alexia glanced at Leon. Their eyes locked. It seemed as if time had stopped for that split instance.

A crack of thunder broke the ice between them. Alexia blushed and looked away. Leon tied the remaining knot in the cloth and stood up.

"Thanks again," Alexia whispered, arising unsteadily. She tried to take a step forward, but lost her balance and nearly hit the ground face first. Leon managed to slip his arm around her waist in front and lift her up again before she fell.

Alexia was about to thank Leon again when someone started yelling.

"Princess Alexia! Princess Alexia, are you crazy!"

It was Jack Krauser.

Alexia panicked. She pushed Leon to the side of a house and pressed him against a wall.

"Leon, you have to run. My father has sent out one of his men to find me. He could hurt you. You have to get away, now!" she whispered.

Leon blinked.

"What's wrong? Go!" Alexia cried.

Finally something clicked in his head and Leon ran into the house to hide.

"Alexia, where are you!" Krauser shouted.

Alexia stepped out from the safety of the dark house.

"Right here, moron," she called out, opening her arms.

Krauser shook his head and walked toward her.

"Come on, Alexia. Your father's pissed off," he said. He grabbed Alexia by the arm and dragged her out of the village, toward the castle.

Leon watched in silence from a dusty window.

"Princess Alexia?" he mumbled. "I was right. She is a princess." He stopped. _-A princess of what?-_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_


	2. Alexia's Nightmare

It's been six years since Leon Kennedy and Claire Redfield have spoken or seen each other. Claire finds out about Spain and Ashley Graham. That doesn't make her very happy, nor does it please Sherry, Jill, and Chris. They all miss Leon, but they know he will never come back. Or, are they wrong? Does Leon trully give a damn about them?

Prologue: How She Found Out

July 16th

_Dear Diary,_

_It has been six years since the horrible disaster in Raccoon City... And six years since I've even spoken to Leon Kennedy. My God! I don't think I've ever missed somebody as much as I miss that man! I just still can't believe that, after all that we had been through, he would just leave me like he did that Halloween Day six years earlier. At that moment, I hated him. But, each day, week, month, year that passed, that hate slowly turned into admiring, then into pure, passionate love. I loved Leon. I still do. I love him with every fiber of my stupid, ignorant, retarded thing I call a being! _

_Well... Actually, I saw him this morning. He was on the front cover of the News Paper. It was a column about how Leon rescued Ashley Graham, the presiden'ts daughter, from some religious cult group in Spain. And to think six years ago, he was just a junior police officer working for the R.P.D..._

_Psht. I'm one to talk. Here I am saying that he was nothing six years ago, yet I'm nothing now. At least Leon did something with his life. I did crap! I'm working in a low down, good for nothing, wage-bull shit of a resteraunt. _

_I bet Leon isn't even thinking about Sherry or me right now. He's probably off in President Graham's huge mansion, sitting in his room or where ever, making out with the president's daughter. Oooh. I don't want to be thinking about that right now. _

_Wait! That's all I've been thinking about for six years! Making out with Leon! Raaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh! What's wrong with me! Why can't I at least just stop thinking about him! He's doesn't give a damn about me anymore, but why do I still give a stupid damn about him!_

_I need to go to stop writing. I'm about to have a heartattack. _

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Claire Redfield threw her diary to the nightstand next to her bed. She grabbed the remote from underneath her pillow and turned the tv in front of her on. It was the news channel.

"Miss Graham, do you have anything to say about your hero?" said a female reporter's voice.

Claire stopped breathing. "Oh my god," she whispered. It sounded like she was having an asthema attack.

"Well, for one, I just think Leon was brave for wasting all that time to find me. I certainly wouldn't have for some girl I didn't even know," came Ashley Graham's voice. "And... He's sweet. I don't think I have ever met someone like him. He's different from other men I've met. I mean, most of them just say what they think I want to hear. But, with Leon, the fact that I was the president's daughter didn't alter anything that he said or did."

"He certainly sounds like a wonderful person," the reporter answered. "I would love to meet him." She motioned for someone to step forward.

Ashley took a step back, a georgous smile on her face, her eyes set on the person walking forward.

Claire scrambled to the foot of her bed so that she was closer to the television.

Leon Scott Kennedy stepped forward into the view of the camera. Claire let out a cry and fell from her bed, her eyes never leaving the screen.

"Mr. Kennedy, here's a question that almost everybody has been wondering," the reporter began. "Why did you risk your life to save this girl?" She put a hand on Ashley's shoulder.

Claire saw Leon's jaw muscle tighten.

"Well, before Ashley got back from her college in Massachusetts, I was an agent in the Secret Service. The president was looking for someone to protect his daughter in case of something unseen would happen. For some reason, I don't know why, he chose me. So, when the president said that his daughter was kidnapped, I felt obligated to take on my duty and save her."

Claire felt tears coming to her eyes.

"I'm sure Miss Graham is very thankful for having you as a bodyguard," the reporter said, with a smile on her face.

Ashley grinned, threw her arms around Leon's neck, and kissed him on the cheek.

Claire let out a horrific scream of horror and turned the channel to something different. Another news channel.

She heard a reporter say, "Tonight, on News at 11, we'll talk to Leon Kennedy, the hero to one special girl, Ashley Graham."

Claire turned the channel again, and again, and again.

IT WAS ON EVERY CHANNEL!

"Raaaaahhh!" Claire screeched. She threw the remote at the wall and stormed out of her room. She ran down the hallway, tears still in her eyes. She finally stopped in front of a doorway.

She was about to open it, when the door was jerked open, showing the tear streaked face of Sherry -----.

"Claire, were you just watching the news?" she wailed, seeing the tears in Claire's eyes.

Claire nodded and threw her arms around Sherry sadly. The two girls cried in each other's arms for hours, talking about Leon and Ashley and Raccoon City. Pretty much everything that made them cry even harder.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One: A Call from Chris

BRING-BRING-BRING!... BRING-BRING-BRING!

Claire hurried into the kitchen and grabbed the telephone from it's hook on the wall.

"Hello?" she said.

"Claire?" It was her brother, Chris Redfield.

"Oh. Hey, Chris.What's up?"

"Uh... Yeah. Claire, did you watch the news yesterday?"

Claire's grip around the phone tightened. "Yes. Why?"

"Because. Jill and me watched it too. We were wondering if you could come over real quick. We need you to know something."

Claire stopped. "What? Is something wrong? Is the baby okay? Is there something wrong with Jill?"

"No. Nothing like that," Chris interrupted his sister, knowing that she would have a nervous break down if he didn't stop her. "Can you just come over? It won't take long."

"Alright. But I can't bring Sherry. She's asleep and I don't want to wake her."

"That's okay. See ya in a bit?"

"Yeah. Bye."

"Bye." Claire hung up the phone, but didn't move from where she stood.

What did Chris want to tell Claire? If it wasn't about Jill or Aidan, then what could it be? Claire shook her head. It probably had something to do with Chris. Bu, why did Chris ask if she had watched the news? That was strange.

Claire poked her head out of the kitchen entryway. Sherry was asleep peacefully on the couch, her back to Claire and the front door. Claire pulled her head back in and leaned against the wall. Should she go? She had already said she would, so she had to.

Claire ran from the kitchen to the living room. She slipped on her denim jacket, grabbed her purse, and, locking the door behind her, she ran to her golden Mustang. She unlocked the doors and climbed inside. When she started the car, she glanced at the clock. It was only 7:21.

"What the hell is Chris doing up so early?" Claire whispered, pulling out of the driveway.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Claire pressed on the breaks, stopping at a redlight. Against her will, the thought of Leon floated into her head. Her knuckles went white from the grip she had on the steering wheel. She felt anger and sadness rise up and explode within her like a balloon.

"Dammit! This is so ignorant!" she shouted.

It trully was ignorant... Well, in her head.


End file.
